Exasperation and Adoration
by blondeweasley7
Summary: What if Shane showed up early the day of Winter Fest? A story based on CP Coulter's Dalton staring our favorite brothers, Shane and Blaine, and Reed Van Kamp. Rane, very slight Klaine, rating may go up


So this has been bouncing around my head for a while. So, here's a little fic I wrote based on CP Coulter's Dalton. Hope you like it! I left it open to be continued so I'll definitely be doing that once I get the chance.

What if Shane showed up early the day of Winter Fest? (What if, you guys? What. If.) It has some Anderson brother interactions and some Rane. Takes place during Episode 12, Cheer.

Blaine scanned the crowd once again for any sign of Kurt and Reed. It was nearly halftime and, even though the twins appeared to know where the two were, Blaine couldn't help but worry. After everything that had happened with Karofsky and Logan, Blaine was a little paranoid. His mind jumped to every possible worse-case scenario, each one more ridiculous than the last. Just when Blaine had begun contemplating the chances of Kurt being trapped in Reed's closet being strangled by a scarf, he was startled by the vibrating of his phone. He stared at the screen for several moments. It was a text…from his brother. It was a text from his brother, who was, as of five minutes ago, apparently on campus. Blaine quickly dialed Shane's number.

"Where are you? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, nearly shouting to be heard over the roar of the crowd.

"Well, hello to you, too."

Blaine sighed. "What are you doing here, Shane?"

"Can't a guy miss his own brother?" Shane asked and Blaine could swear he could practically hear the innocent pout his brother was wearing.

"Shane," Blaine said in a warning tone. With so much going on lately at Dalton, having his little brother there, no matter how much he loved him, was going to quickly try his seemingly endless patience.

"I wanted to surprise you. I know you're performing tonight and I wanted to see you before…"

"Before what, Shane?"

"Um, well, funny story-hey, where is everyone? I just got to Windsor and it's deserted."

"We're all at the soccer game. Now answer the question!"

"I'll meet you in the stands in five!"

"Shane!" Blaine shouted, knowing full well his brother had already hung up.

Blaine turned back to the field just in time to see the teams start to walk towards the locker rooms. The Banshees began to get into formation for the halftime show but Blaine was too busy now looking out for Kurt, Reed, _and_ Shane to pay much attention to them (not that he normally would, mind you). Halfway through the routine Blaine saw Shane bounding towards his spot on the bleachers. His ever excitable brother was practically radiating energy and Blaine thought for a split second that, maybe, Shane was capable of absorbing it directly from the air as the spectators were quickly being whipped into a frenzy thanks to the scantily-clad girls dancing on the field.

"Hey, big brother!" Shane yelled as he gave Blaine a hug. "Some crowd, huh?"

Blaine wasted no time before diving back into the conversation. He knew from years of experience that Shane could not be expected to stay focused on one topic for long. "Before what, Shane?"

"Oh, right. See, I was hoping you would have forgotten 'bout that by the time I got over here and…" Shane trailed off, his smile partially disappearing under the look Blaine shot him. Luckily for him, at that moment the lights in the stadium went out, momentarily distracting the brothers from their conversation. The lights soon began to flicker and Blaine saw that the McKinley Cheerios had taken the field. "Well, at least I know what happened to Kurt," Blaine thought before facing his brother once more.

Shane decided that it would be in his best interest, if the glare being sent his way was any indicator of what Blaine would do to him if he didn't answer within the next ten seconds, and stop stalling. He blurted out, "I wanted to get here before Mom and Dad did."

"Dad? Dad's coming?" Blaine asked incredulously. However, Shane was in no state to respond as it was at that moment that a small strawberry-haired boy in Cheerios red-and-white strode forward with a grin that was almost a smirk, wearing a mic, and began to join the cheerleaders in their dance.

It was like Shane had stepped into one of those cheesy romance novels. The sound of the screaming, cheering fans almost disappeared entirely. The only sound was that of the boy singing on the field.

He was mesmerizing.

Shane watched, captivated, as the boy moved on the field. The form-fitting uniform he was wearing showed off his lithe body and his curly hair hung down, framing a face that was dominated by bright, brown eyes that glowed with happiness as he performed the number. He could tell the boy was no dancer. He had none of the grace that came from years of hard practice but Shane found it all the more endearing. He watched as the boy almost stumbled and his hands moved of their own volition, as if to catch him. His eyes remained glued to the boy as the cheerleaders threw him into the air. Shane flinched and had to quash the irrational desire to run onto the field and carry away the boy before he could get hurt doing such stunts. As the performance drew to a close, Shane let out what was almost a whimper as he lost sight of the boy. He turned to Blaine, a demand to know the identity of the small boy on his lips, when he saw his brother seemed to be having a similar problem, though his gaze was in the direction of the other male singer.

Shane grinned and jumped down from the bleachers. "I guess I'll just have to ask his name myself."


End file.
